


Danse Family Snapshots

by Artemis_sagitta_graphia



Series: Real Enough [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Daddy Danse, Danse Family Rocks!, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meet the Family, can I call it smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_sagitta_graphia/pseuds/Artemis_sagitta_graphia
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots; Just little peeks into the life of (ex Paladin) Danse's family.~Set at the end & after the events of my story Real Enough (but before Sons of Steel, Daughters of War), so if you haven't read that, you might want to check it out first so these will make more sense.Thank you to Redsonya for this idea!!! I hope you enjoy :D





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redsonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsonya/gifts).



Chapter 2: Early Morning Utopia  
Breakfast time for the twins w/ daddy Danse

Chapter 3: Serenity  
Danse & the twins have a surprise


	2. Early Morning Utopia

 

 

  
"Muhmuh!"

Olivia was about to step into the shower when Danse heard James call out from the other bedroom, and he caught her just as she reached to turn off the water.

"Go ahead and use the shower," he urged, getting up from the bed where he'd been languidly stretched after their morning lovemaking session. "I'll get them breakfast."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a skeptical expression. "You've only been doing Daddy Duty for a week, Danse. Maybe you should get used to handling one on one a little more, before you attempt two."

He was grinning like a fool as he stepped into the bathroom and slid his naked body across her backside, running his hands over her exposed skin. "If you don't get in the shower I'll be tempted to take you back to bed, and the kids will have to wait."

Olivia laughed and said, "Don't tempt me," and he smacked her bottom as she stepped away and into the warm water behind the curtain.

Pulling on some pants and a teeshirt, he padded out of their room and down the hall, pushing open the door to see both James and Emma standing in their cribs waiting for attention. His chest warmed as he was met with two bright faces and little arms reaching for him from their beds.

"Duduh," James was always the one to call for him first.

"I'm here," Danse answered as he stepped in to get them. He glanced at Emma and saw the same sparkle in her eyes that her mother always had when she watched him; the one that always let him know just how much he was loved. "Good morning, my beautiful girl," he leaned and kissed her head as he picked her up, and she giggled.

"Alright, James, your turn," he lifted him into his other arm and carried them down to the kitchen.

Sitting them on their play rug he did quick diaper changes, got everyone's hands washed, and set the twins in their chairs at the table. Apparently Longfellow was quite the carpenter. Olivia had told him how she'd hired the man to build two high-chairs with safety straps when she was first showing Danse how they worked. He was glad she'd thought of it, because without the straps to keep them sitting safely, one of them would have ended up on the floor within seconds of his back being turned.

"Okay you two, what's for breakfast?"

He looked around the kitchen and saw some bread by the toaster. Grabbing it, he cut two thin slices from it and popped them in the toaster. While they were browning, he poured a little water into two plastic cups and grabbed the mutfruit jelly. When the toast was ready, he took every thing to the table and sat down.

"Let's give this a try," he told them, and spread some jelly over each slice before cutting them into small pieces. Then he slid a plate of the bite-sized bits to each of them and sat back to see if they'd eat.

James looked between him and the toast a couple times before reaching slowly to grab one. Emma, on the other hand, didn't even hesitate to grab a handful off the little red plate and try stuffing it all in her mouth.

"No, no, Emma. Not so much," Danse told her and tried to take some of it back. He didn't want her to choke on too much food.

James used his hand like a hammer, smacking it down on the plate in a playful manner, catching the side of the entree and sending little bits of jelly-covered toast onto the high-chair tray and himself, as well as the floor.

"James Oliver, why do you always insist on testing your foods for flight capability? I already told you that without wings it won't stay in the air," Danse teased as he picked a bit off of James' face and put it back on the plate.

Emma squealed in joy and babbled something incoherent, and Danse looked back over to see that she had put both little hands into her toast and they were covered in purple jelly. As was her high-chair tray, and her face. Danse grabbed a rag from near the sink and wet it with a bit of water. Taking it back to the table, he leaned in close to her to wipe a blob off her nose and before he knew what was happening, Emma had reached up to touch his cheek, her grimy paw smacking the sticky-sweet substance onto his skin, and she let out a bubbling laugh.

"Oh yes, very, very funny," he scolded in a half-hearted tone, trying to keep a straight face.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Olivia's sudden appearance made him jerk upright and he immediately felt guilty, as if he'd done something wrong.

"Um..," he tried to think of an acceptable answer, but nothing came to him.

And then she looked from James, to Emma, to Danse's face, back to Emma and then back to Danse.....and burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, but she wouldn't stop laughing. Then Emma laughed, which made Olivia laugh harder, and then James interjected with a "Duduh!" and he suddenly felt like the butt of a secret joke. "All right. Stop laughing and tell me what's so funny," he demanded.

Olivia did _not_ stop laughing, but she did walk over and guide him to a small mirror on the kitchen wall and made him look into it.

In the reflection he saw two bits of mutfruit toast in his ruffled bed hair, and one perfect, Emma-sized purple hand print on his cheek.

He turned back to Olivia with a gigantic smile on his face, and she stopped laughing in order to remove the bits, take the rag from him and wipe the sticky from his face, and kiss his lips.

"This is the best morning I've ever had," he said contentedly.


	3. Serenity

 

  
Her assignment with the Minutemen had just ended, and Olivia was in a hurry to get home. She'd spent the past two weeks away from her family and she was looking forward to spending time with them. Danse had been playing stay at home dad while she was away, and she thought he'd probably like a break by now, though he never complained about being left with them for any length of time.

As she hurried up the road toward home, she thought back to the early days of parenthood, when Danse had first met his kids and they'd begun to live together like a real family. Once he'd accepted the fact that fate - or nature, or the universe, or whatever it was -  had indeed graced him with the ability to father, he'd taken on the roll with enthusiasm and dedication. But he'd constantly been worried he wouldn't live up to the role, or the name, always afraid that he would never be good enough.

It had taken some getting used to, but he'd adapted quickly, and now no one could question his love or his loyalty for his children.

Walking up the path towards the house she could see flickering light from behind the curtained windows. It was a little later than she would have liked to get back, and she hoped the kids weren't already sleeping.

The house was quiet when she stepped inside, and she wondered if anyone was even home.

Hanging her bag on the peg by the door and placing her rifle in the wall rack above it, Olivia moved quietly through the living room and to the kitchen, where two fat candles sat in center of the table, the light from their dancing flames flickering around the room. On the table was single sheet of paper, and she moved closer to read the note.

The handwriting was messy, and she recognized James' favorite blue crayon laying nearby when she picked it up to scan it.

_Momma, go upstairs._

Olivia set the note down and went to the narrow wooden staircase, easing up the steps and listening for sounds, but she heard nothing. When she reached the top there was another note hanging from her bedroom door, and she went to it.

 _Inside_.

She turned the knob and stepped into the room.

Candles were lit across the tops of the dresser and tables, and lit bounced around the room. Something was draped across the end of the bed, and she moved to it. Leaning closer to see in the dim light, Olivia gasped. It was a beautiful silky robe in the gentlest peach color, and next to it lay another note.

_Take this to the bathroom._

Picking it up she did as directed. Pushing open the bathroom door she found even more candles, and a tub full of steaming water and bubbles, with flowers in all shades placed in little containers all around and a note tucked into the frame of the bathroom mirror.

_Just for you. From James and Emma._

Olivia hung her robe gently on a hook, dumped her clothes into the hamper and slipped into the bath, bubbles rising to her chin and hot water engulfing her tired body. She let out a sigh of delight and sank lower, closing her eyes in bliss.

A minute later she heard the bathroom door creak open and she turned to see not one pair of eyes peeking in at her, but three, and she grinned as three smiling faces popped into the room.

"Momma! Do you like it?" Emma cheeped as she rushed to the side of the tub.

"It's wonderful, honey," she answered, leaning to kiss her daughter's fuzzy curls.

"Daddy helped us make the bath," James informed her, "but I wrote the notes," he said proudly.

"I noticed," she answered. "You did a wonderful job with your spelling," she said, kissing his nose when he came near and giving Danse a wink over the boy's head. At 5, James could only spell three-letter words on his own, but he was getting better every day. "I missed you both terribly while I was gone."

"I missed you more, Momma," Emma said and threw her little arms around Olivia's wet neck.

"Me, too," James added, patting her on the top of the head.

"All right, you two," Danse prompted. "I said you could stay up until she got home, now off to bed with you."

They said their goodnights and Olivia promised to cook them breakfast before Danse ushered them off to their room. He was gone no more than five minutes, and when he returned he came to sit on the edge of the tub and Olivia watched him through hooded eyes as she pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, Olivia," he chuckled softly. When she didn't open her eyelids, she felt the water around her stir, and suddenly a large, calloused hand was sliding up her leg under the blanket of bubbles, headed right for her core.

"Olivia...," he whispered, "if you insist on sleeping now, then you're going to miss out on the present I have for you."

A smile spread her lips and she let her eyes flutter open as his palm skimmed up her pelvis, over her belly to fondle her breasts.

"Oh?" she purred, "and what present would that be?"

Her eyes met his as his hand moved to cup her face and he leaned to kiss her lips, his mouth warm and loving, the masculine scent of him wafting around her like a fire on a chilly night. His tongue played against her bottom lip and she parted her mouth for him, letting him invade her with a much desired joining.

She moaned and pressed closer to him, her wet arms lifting to encircle his neck, and he shifted, pulling her out of the water and onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. His hands stroked across her flesh and she sighed as his mouth forged a path down her throat to her chest. He pulled a towel from the bar nearby and dried her off quickly before carrying her out of the bathroom to their bed.

Laying her across it, he stripped and joined her there, continuing on where his lips had left off.

"Is this your present?" she asked softly, already beginning to tingle and burn, craving for him to fill her.

"It is," he purred huskily. "Do you approve?"

Olivia nodded and flushed with heated excitement. "Oh yes, absolutely," she answered, letting her hands roam everywhere she could reach.

He pushed up over her and settled his throbbing shaft between her eager thighs, and she lifted her hips to meet him, filled with satisfaction as he sank into her, growling in pleasure.

"Happy Anniversary, My Love," he spoke tenderly against her ear as he began a smooth and unhurried rhythm of their union.

"Happy Anniversary, Gabriel."  
  
  
  
 


End file.
